bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Toshinori Yagi/Relationships
Relationships Izuku Midoriya At their first meeting, All Might thought of Izuku as just a fan. He came to his aid when a villain attacked him and signed his notebook. While he is usually worried about people seeing his true form, he was calmer in telling Izuku about it after the boy was shocked to see him in that state. Though he somewhat broke Izuku's spirits when he told him being powerless wouldn't help him be a hero, his opinion changed, and he started to acknowledge him when he jumped to save Katsuki from the Hedoro Villain. After Toshinori defeated the villain, he told Izuku that he had . He himself even mentioned that he has no regrets passing One For All to Izuku. He's started to open up to Izuku as he sees his growth, going as far as to reveal personal details about his past such as how he was Quirkless, his fight with All For One. As shown in Izuku's entry at U.A. High School, he continues to express his pride in his growth as a hero and gaining better control of his quirk. Upon hearing Sir's prediction of All Might's approaching death, All Might openly accepts his fate but he states that Izuku's will and growth, and constant surpassing of his expectations gives him the desire and reason to live long to see his successor become the hero he wishes to be. Shota Aizawa Not much is known of their past, but due to their contrasting personalities, they do not get along very well, with Shota disliking heroes that lap up the media spotlight being a major point of contention. Toshinori and Shota also frequently disagree with teaching methods, with Toshinori criticizing Shota's harsher attitude towards their students. Nevertheless, the two do show mutual respect for each other and their abilities, and both being willing to risk their personal safety to protect the other such as in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. Over the course of the series, Shota and All Might's relationship appears to have gotten a little better, particularly after All Might's retirement. Shota counseled with All Might regarding their job to have students enter the dormitories. The two also offered to buy each other a drink, indicating they are both willing to socialize together casually. Chiyo Shuzenji Chiyo is one of All Might's friends that knows about his condition and his Quirk. She frequently scolds him for letting Izuku damage himself in fights and for not being a good enough mentor, believing that Toshinori spoils the boy. Following the final exams where Toshinori faced Izuku and Bakugou, Chiyo scolded Toshinori for his lack of restraint against the two. Despite these disagreements on Toshinori's teaching style, Chiyo still considers almight to be both a friend and an excellent hero. Nezu Nezu is another of the few people that knows of his condition and was the person that offered him a teaching position at U.A. The two have an amiable and mutually respectful relationship, although Toshinori often finds himself trapped by the principal's long winded and boring speeches and Nezu often has to deal with All-Might's heroics interfering with his job as a teacher. Naomasa Tsukauchi Naomasa is also another person that knows about his condition; All Might thinks he is the best cop there is. Naomasa and Toshinori met while Toshinori (in base form) was posing as All Might's contact, in recommendation of Naomasa's chief. While they were having a conversation in a cafe, Toshinori constantly made excuses and run to perform quick deeds as All Might. When Toshinori accidentally returns with the uniform still visible (revealing his dual identity as All Might), Naomasa calls him out on not filing reports on all of his heroic activities (as customary of a Professional Hero). Taking pity on the number 1 Hero, Naomasa offered to file the reports himself, letting All Might act without any worries apart from telling Naomasa what he was doing. They have since remained good friends with Naomasa being one of the few individuals that Toshinori fully trusts and can confide with. Professionally the two also have a special relationship with Naomasa revealing information directly to All-Might on matters such as All for One and Nomu. Enji Todoroki Ten years before the start of the series, All Might once had a talk with Enji and since then, they have not spoken to each other. All Might appears to respect Enji, wanting advice from him on how to raise the next generation. It seems that their rivalry is mainly one-sided (on Enji's) as All Might is usually friendly with him. After All Might's retirement and Enji's subsequent promotion to No 1 hero, the two appear to be on better terms, with Enji approaching the former hero on how to fill the void left by All Might. Enji even thanked All Might for bringing his son back to him, which All Might stated wasn't a problem. Later on, he sincerely asked him, how he was such a capable Symbol of Peace. Katsuki Bakugo All Might first met him when Katsuki was attacked by the Sludge Villain. They met again when in the training matches. During the Izuku and Katsuki' All Might acknowledges Katsuki as a promising hero. However, he does not approve of his reckless and cruel fighting style, as he greatly scolded the boy for using an attack on Izuku that could have killed him. He often tries to give him advice which usually falls on deaf ears due to Katsuki's prideful nature. As the series continues, Toshinori and Katsuki's standing improves with Katsuki continuing to look up to All-Might and All-Might continuing to support Katsuki's development as a hero. Following Katsuki's kidnapping by the league of villains and seeing All Might's true form, their relationship changes with Katsuki discovering the true nature of One for All and his taking Izuku under his wing. During a fight with Izuku, Katsuki showed he blamed himself for All-Might's loss of his quirk however, Toshinori witnessed it and comforted Katsuki by reassuring him that such events were out of his control and apologized for putting such a burden on Katsuki. He stated he believes Katsuki can become an excellent hero. Toshinori then revealed the truth of his quirk and him passing it onto Izuku, which showed he trusted him with this fact. In response, Katsuki promised to keep Toshinori and Izuku's secret. Gran Torino Gran Torino trained All Might back when he was a student. Though he respects him as his mentor, All Might is somewhat scared about talking about him to Izuku, due to past trauma from his training methods. Despite this brutal training Gran Torino does deeply care for Toshinori, and only became a teacher in order to tutor the young inheritor. It was suggested by Izuku that Torino is the source of All Might's split personalities in his forms. In the Vs. Hero Killer Arc, Torino contacts him as Toshinori is shown nervous in the talk as he gives his old mentor praise for his strength. Torino told him if he felt that way, Toshinori would have visited him as the latter gets more nervous. Despite that, Torino complimented Toshinori on picking a successor like Izuku as he saw the same flame in him that Toshinori saw. During the fight against All for One Gran Torino joins All-Might in his final battle, acting not only as an ally in combat, but as an emotional rock, keeping Toshinori focused in the face of All for One's provocations and taunts. Nana Shimura Nana Shimura was All Might's mentor and his predecessor, the 7th inheritor of the One for All quirk. Nana was the one that told All Might that a true hero should smile no matter what, to reassure the people and to not only protect their lives but also their hearts. All Might greatly respected her as a mentor, friend and hero; All Might became enraged when All For One badmouthed her and was distraught when it was revealed that Shigaraki is Nana's grandson. All For One All Might and All For One are bitter enemies and detest each other; All Might despises All For One's antagonistic and manipulative nature while All For One despises All Might's heroism. All Might fought All for One five years ago and defeated him, which furthered All For One's hatred for All Might. All For One is an incredibly powerful villain and gave All Might his critical wounds that limit his ability to perform his duties as a hero. All Might is very cautious about All for One, going as far as to warn Izuku of the dangers that he poses. He seems to also place his hand on the wound All for One dealt him when talking about him. In their final battle All for One continually taunted Toshinori, knowing where to strike to enrage and wound Toshinori, bringing up his former master and her grandson. Nomu Nomu was a creature specifically created to kill him. All Might became aware of how dangerous he was personally, after fighting him in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. After a short but brutal fight, All Might managed to defeat and capture Nomu but was severely injured and exhausted from the fight. Following Nomu's capture Naomasa revealed details uncovered about Nomu's body which led both him and Toshinori to conclude All for One had returned. Sir Nighteye Sir Nighteye was once All Might's sidekick before their eventual falling out. All Might was reluctant to meet his old sidekick again due to becoming something Nighteye warned him about. Very soon, Nighteye was critically injured in a battle and All Might made the choice to see his old friend one last time. He was sad as Nighteye laid in pain as he begged the latter to hang on so he can properly make amends but Nighteye he had already forgiven All Might and was happy he just came to see him. Nighteye stated he saw the potential of Izuku that All Might saw and deemed him worthy of being the latter's successor. When Nighteye died, All Might shed tears at the loss of his old friend.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 161, Page Mirio Togata Before meeting Izuku, Principal Nezu suggested Mirio to be All Might's successor. While Toshinori respects and admires the aspiring hero and admits to Midoriya that he along with many U.A. students would be a worthy successor, Toshinori continues to believe he made the right choice in passing over students like Mirio in favour of Izuku. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships